1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rolling mill oil film bearings for rolls having externally tapered necks, and is concerned in particular with an oil film bearing with an integral axially compact hydraulic mounting and locking assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bearings for tapered neck back-up rolls in flat rolling mills require an assembly that mounts and locks the bearings onto the roll necks. It is well known that hydraulic units built into the bearings are the most user-friendly type of mount and lock. The drawback is that traditional hydraulic mounts significantly increase the axial length of the bearing/roll assembly. This added length is a disadvantage in that it adds length to the bearing/roll assemblies, thus requiring heavier rolls, longer roll grinders, and wider mill foundations.
A need exists, therefore, for a more compact hydraulic mount that will make it possible to shorten the bearing/roll assembly, thereby reducing the system cost of the entire mill.